Mission Not So Possible
by moonlike-dreamer
Summary: Hayashi Corp. is trying to kick the GG’s out of their garage and turn it into a shopping mall. They have to earn money to get their garage back even if it means having really embarrassing jobs! JSRF not JGR. Reviews s’il vout plaît.
1. Chapter One: You've Got Mail

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Jet Set Radio Future. _

_A/N: **MADE SOME CHANGES. IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, I SUGGEST YOU READ THE LAST PART AGAIN. YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO READ THE WHOLE THING AGAIN.**_

**Chapter One: You've got mail**

"Hey Yoyo! Go get the mail!" DJ Professor K said over the GG radio.

Everybody is busy doing his or her everyday routine.

"What? I got it yesterday!" Yoyo rebutted and continued, "It's Beat's turn to get the mail!"

"Whoa! Hold it! I'm not getting the mail! It's my turn to relax today. Corn, you get it!" Beat said while making himself comfortable in the couch.

"No way! I'm not getting the mail." Corn started.

"And you're motive is?" Beat asked.

"The pizza delivery person is coming any minute and I know you guys won't pay for it," he said.

"Well, duh? You always get the most slices!" Yoyo laughed. "Well then, Combo should get it!"

"Nah-uh, they're having a hip-hop marathon in Hip-Hop FM and I ain't missing that for the world!" Combo said and sat down beside his boom box. "Clutch, you go get the mail."

"No – way! – Can't – you – see – I'm – skating – extra – laps! Get – it – yourself!" Clutch said while skating around the garage.

"Ok... Garam, go get the mail." Yoyo said.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have to clean my cool bug glasses. They need their daily maintenance you know." Garam said while sitting in the couch and started cleaning his glasses.

"I'll go get it! You guys are such lazy bums! It will take you the whole day deciding who will do a simple task like getting the mail." Gum said.

"So what do we have?" DJ Professor K asked Gum.

"Let's see: junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, what is this? Pizza Daily –"

"Whoops, sorry that's mine!" Corn said while snatching the magazine off Gum's hand.

"You are so weird. Anyways continuing: junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, ju – what's this? It says Urgent?" Gum handed the envelope to Corn.

"Urgent with a death skull on it." Corn said.

"That means it has a Deadly content. Maybe there's a bomb inside it, or maybe this letter will self-destruct in exactly 2 minutes," Rhyth said suspiciously and popping out of nowhere.

"You scare me." Corn said while looking at Rhyth and a slight pause. "Anyways, let's open it!"

Everybody gathered around Corn as he opens the envelope slowly, little by little, bit by bit.

"Aaahh! There's a bomb!" Rhyth shouted in her loudest tone.

Everybody screamed after her.

"Where? Where is it?" Corn said nervously and sounds scared.

"I'm just kidding with you! Gosh, you guys should've seen you're faces. You look like you've seen a ghost or something – Ouch!" Corn slapped Rhyth with the envelope.

"Jeez! We almost died! Anyway, lets just read it," Corn said.

Everyone gathered near the GG radio so DJ Professor K can hear it too. Corn grabbed the parchment, unfolded it and read it out loud. It says:

_**Hayashi Corporation©**  
4514 Chuo Street  
Tokyo, Japan Y0U D13  
323-5207 or 323-6989_

To: Occupant of this Garage,

This letter is sent to inform you that this garage is no longer in your possession. This garage was sold to Hayashi Corporation© for ¥ 500 Million as of Tuesday, June 15, 2004 and the deed (a copy is attached) is signed by both Hayashi Corporation© and the owner of this garage. An immediate evacuation is asked.

Thank you and have a wonderful day.

"Wow, this letter is well made. I should give credit to whoever made it." Beat clapped his hand and pretended to wipe a tear.

"Oh no! We're getting kicked out in our own garage." Gum said sadly.

"Wait, it says a deed is attached, and it says it was signed by the owner of this garage. Who signed it?" Cube said curiously and asked.

Nobody confessed.

"The only way to find out who signed it is to look at the copy of the deed." Corn suggested.

Corn grabbed the copy of the deed and looked at the signatures. He saw DJ Professor K's signature in the Garage owner.

"DJ Professor K! How could you?" Gum shouted.

"DJ Professor K! Why? Why? Why?" Boogie cried.

"That's not cool man, that's not cool." Combo shook his head.

"Hey, Hey! I was drunk and they said to sign this dating magazine subscription." DJ Professor K demanded.

"Professor! Shame on you! You sign up on dating magazines. That's almost like Playboy! Have shame! You're like 50 yrs. old." Rhyth said and started slapping the GG radio.

"HEY! I'm 35! You're exaggerating too much!" DJ Professor K blushed.

"What are we going to do? We're going to get kicked out because you signed the deed." Jazz asked.

"Well, we'll keep thinking of a plan and worry about that some other time," DJ Professor K answered.

"What if there's no 'other time'?" Clutch asked.

"Then we'll all be damned in hell" DJ Professor K answered. The rest of the GGs glared at the GG radio. Since DJ professor K can't see, he just shrugged and went to sleep.

**Points** **to Remember:**

I don't own Jet Set Radio.

I just made up Hayashi Corporation©.

No radios are harmed in the making of this chapter.

Don't forget to review! I really want to know what you think. I don't care if it's bad or good.

_Next Chapter: The Big Complaint Part One (...soon to come...)_


	2. Chapter Two: The Big Complaint Part One

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: Contains (as my drama teacher calls it) "colourful language". I don't know if DJ Professor K can hear thru the GG radio (probably not) but I'm makin it that way for my story purposes. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Big Complaint (Part One)**

"Damn it!" yelled Yoyo. "Another notice!" Everybody stared at him. He stared backed at them in confusion.

"Well, read it," demanded Corn impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," Yoyo apologized as he snapped back to reality. Everybody huddled close to the GG Radio and then Yoyo began to read:

_To the Residents of this Garage,_

_This letter is to inform you that you only have one week to pack your stuff and evacuate this Garage, permanently. Thank you and have a wonderful packing day!_

_Sincerely,_

Hayashi Corporation© 

"That fucker! _'Have a nice PACKING day'_. Burn in hell you little –" Corn started cursing on the paper until Gum interrupted him.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" asked Gum in a worried tone.

"I don't know," Corn answered.

"You don't know? You don't know! You've been the leader of this garage and you're telling us we're doomed!" yelled DJ Professor K.

"Hey, hey! It's your fault in the first place so shut your fucking mouth you little son of a –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Make me! You old piece of ass shit!"

"You're just a little punk who thinks he can control anything"

"Oh yeah! Well, I just wipe you off with tissue or leaves or paper and flush you down the toilet or throw you in the garbage. Either way you'll end up in the dump where you belong! You're just a big piece of **burden** to all the people in this world!"

"Wow, that was disturbing," said Rhyth staring at Corn.

"Okay, we had enough! Can we just try to think of how we can get our garage back instead of feuding?" snapped Cube. Everybody was silent. Everybody started thinking while Rhyth stared at Corn and trying to imagine what he just described over and over again. Then, Soda broke the silence.

"How 'bout let's pay Hayashi Corporation a little visit and give him a piece of our mind," he suggested.

"Yeah! He doesn't know who he's dealing with," Combo agreed.

"We can't all go there at the same time. There's too many of us. Maybe 4 of us can go and complain," Garam suggested.

"That's a no brainer! Take the 4 toughest and most explicit out of all of us," smiled Beat. Gum glared at him and he smiled even wider.

"No, you should take the 4 smartest," said Yoyo.

"No, the 4 prettiest," said Boogie.

"Take the coolest," said Combo.

"No, no, no! What are you guys thinking? Send the 4 horniest," snapped DJ Professor K.

"That would be only you DJ Professor K," laughed Rhyth. "Right?" she asked. Everybody laughed and agreed.

"I think we should pick one of each. The toughest and most explicit, the smartest, the prettiest and the coolest," Jazz suggested.

"Ok, then. Corn is tough, but _definitely_ the _most_ explicit." Gum started. She looked at Corn and he smirked to show that he's tough. Gum rolled her eyes.

"Jazz is the smartest," she said and looked at Jazz who smiled and nodded.

"Cube is the prettiest," she said and looked at Cube who took a pose and winked at the guys.

"and Clutch is the coolest," she said and looked at Clutch for acceptance.

"Yo," replied Clutch.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well then, settled?" Gum asked

"Settled!" they all yelled in unison except for Rhyth who is now staring in a blank point.

"That is really, really disturbing,' she said with a blank look on her eyes.

* * *

Yeah! Discontinuation is OVER! Lol, sorry bout that. I got writer's block so I changed some parts, but now I'm back on track. Now, I have writer's block on my other story (Harry Potter – Dear Diary). Oh well, I'll figure something out. By the way, this in not edited yet so if I have a typo please tell mee!Thanks for all the review despite the discontinuation! THANK YOU! pLEASE rr! 

Much Love,

Moonlike Dreamer

_Next Chapter: The Big Complaint Part Two (soon to come…)_


End file.
